A blockchain may be used as a public ledger to store any type of information. Although primarily used for financial transactions, the blockchain can store any type of information including assets (i.e., products, packages, services, etc.) in its immutable ledger. With the increased capabilities of home networks, on-site device security and various devices used to offer such services (e.g., smart devices, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, etc. security threats are becoming more and more severe especially when devices are connected to networks. Webcams, electronic locks and the like may be maliciously accessed and used for nefarious purposes.